A Father's Pride
by Mia Sedai
Summary: A short drabble on baby names and their meanings


This is a little drabble I wrote last night. I was looking through this webpage full of baby's names, and I came across the name Abigail. Well, the meaning of it awoke the Plot Bunny, and here we are.  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry, Ron and Hermione. The names Abigail and Benjamin belongs to everyone as far as I know.  
/ indicates italics, as this was written in text pad and I'm too lazy to change it. Enjoy.  
-  
"Abigail"  
"Huh"  
"Her name is Abigail"  
Harry looked at the little baby girl in his best friend's arms, then at Ron himself.  
"Abigail"  
"Yes. Don't you like it?" Ron frowned.  
"I like it a lot." He stopped. "But... why? I mean, no one else in your family is named Abigail. Is there someone from Hermione's family who"  
Ron shook his head. "No, not that I know of." He smiled at the bundle he was holding. The pride and joy in his eyes made Harry smile. Who would have thought that his best friend could be such a sap. But then, he reasoned, when Benjamin had been born he hadn't been much better himself.  
"So why Abigail"  
Ron tore his gaze away from his firstborn. "You will laugh"  
"I won't"  
"Promise? You will think I'm a sap"  
Harry grinned. "Too late for that, mate"  
Ron laughed. "TouchŽ. Well, Hermione and I was looking through this book. A big fat book, full of baby names. It was alphabetized and Hermione was very excited, you know how she gets"  
"Do I ever"  
"Well, we started with 'a', as one does with these things, expecting to be at it all night"  
"Abigail starts with a"  
Ron snorted. "No wonder they wanted to make you a Professor. You're a clever man"  
Harry made a face. "Allright, I was stating the obvious. What happened"  
"So we're looking through this book, did I mention how big it is? Humongous"  
"That's a big word"  
"It means 'enourmous"  
"I know what it means, prat"  
"You looked a little dubious. That means 'doubtful'. And you're a wanker"  
Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm getting older by the minute. Abigail here is soon walking, and before you know it she has moved out of the house and I don't even know why you chose her name. And you're a sap"  
"Right then. Moving on. As we were looking down the list, this name comes up. Abigail. Did I tell you that the book has the meanings of the different names, also"  
"You didn't. I don't see how it matters, as I will be old and gray before we get to the end of this story"  
"This is important for the story"  
"Just /end/ the story"  
"It does. Have the meaning of the names, I mean"  
"Right"  
"And do you have any idea what Abigail means"  
"Oh Merlin, I can't believe we're doing this." Harry shook his head in frustration. "I wouldn't have asked if I already knew, would I"  
Ron smiled at his little girl, then looked at Harry. "Do you mind keeping it down? I don't want to wake her"  
"Of course not. Then we may never come to the end of the story. And I might have to kill myself. Voldemort couldn't do it, but one hour in your presence and there I go"  
Ron snorted, but chose to ignore him. "It means 'a father's pride'," he said softly, eyes shining.  
Harry blinked. He wanted to tell Ron he had turned into a woman, that the way he behaved was too girly for a man like him, and that he should consider buying a bra next time he was in town. But instead he found himself grinning like an idiot. He looked at his best friend, then at Abigail. "It's a good name," he said.  
"Yeah. I thought so"  
"She's a lucky girl. She has a great father"  
Ron shrugged. "I learned from the best"  
"That you did. Your father was exceptional"  
"No, I didn't mean dad, although he was pretty special. In more ways than one." Ron looked up at Harry. "When Benjamin was born I saw how well you handled it and I thought 'if Harry can do it, being such a mess, then I can do it, too"  
Harry laughed. "Thanks, mate"  
"You're welcome"  
"Anyway." Harry coughed. "Enough with the wetness. How about we give this lovely girl back to her mother and I take you out to get ridiculously drunk"  
"Thanks, but no thanks. Can I take a rain check? I kind of want to stay here with my girl"  
"'Course you do. I'll you two alone." He smiled.  
"See you, mate"  
"See you." 


End file.
